Adventure Videos
An Adventure Video is any finished video made available online that fits in with The Adventure Series and The Adventure Series Universe. Multiple series have been started, proposed and completed however many have been lost either due to the Content Producers' foolishness or YouTube's strict policies. The vast majority of Adventure Videos involve the main characters embarking on "Quests" or "Adventures". Requirements In order to be classified as an Adventure Video, the video must meet the following criteria: * Being acknowledged by Mac Guy3135 as canon. * Fit within or after the Timeline. * Not involving the permanent death of any of the most important characters. * Being mostly in the Red Timeline. * Having at least one character/group used before. * Having at least one familiar setting. * Having a beginning, a middle section and an outcome. Mac Guy3135's adventure videos Mac Guy3135 has made or proposed the following series of Adventure Videos: * Season 1 ** The Adventure to Destroy PC Guy3531 ** The Adventure to Destroy the Empire of the PC Guys ** The Adventure to Destroy Linux Guy5313 ** The Adventure to Annihilate The PC And Linux Empires For Good * Season 2 ** The Adventure to Retake the PC Guy Empire ** The Adventure to Defend the PC Guy Empire and Fight off the New Force ** The Adventure to Create a New Mac and Console Peasant Empire ** The Adventure to Impede the PC Guys' Expansion Plans * Season 3 * Mac Guy3135's Side Quests ** Invasion of the PC Guys ** Mac Guys Try to Spy onb PC Guys, Will They Succeed? ** PC Guy's Prison ** The Adventure to Destroy The Lion's Heart Stone ** TQTDTME 5.1 Seymour's adventure videos Seymour has made or proposed the following series of Adventure Videos: * Seymour's Adventures ** The Adventure to stop Mac Guy3135 and PC Guy3531 from Fighting ** The Meaning of This Video ** The Adventure to destroy PC Guy3531 (not to be confused with the adventure with the same name by Mac Guy3135) ** The Adventure to stop Lego and Almond from Fighting ** Evil of the PC Guys (no longer considered canon) ** Empire of the PC Guys ** The Adventure to Save Lego Kings Castle from Big and Small (no longer considered canon) ** The Adventure to Destroy the IHE Lego Head ** The Most Powerful PC in the Universe * Seymour's Adventures Remade * The Great Quest * Winnie Thomas Thing * Mac Guy Finder General Krobbizoid's adventure videos Krobbizoid has made or proposed the following Adventure Videos: * TQTDTME (excl. 5.1) ** TQTDTME 0.9 ** TQTDTME 1 ** TQTDTME 2 ** TQTDTME 3 ** TQTDTME 4 ** TQTDTME 5 * The Quest to Destroy Diana PC Guy3531's adventure videos PC Guy3531 has made or proposed the following series of Adventure Videos: * PC Guy3531's PowerPoint Adventures Lego Kings Castle's adventure videos Lego Kings Castle has made or proposed the following Adventure Videos: * The Quest to Destroy the PC Guy Server Category:Lore and Canon